bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice King
Ice King (from Adventure Time) is a hero that you unlock in Bloons Adventure Time TD. He has mediocre range, and his main attack pops and freezes bloons in his radius, much like an Ice Monkey with Snap Freeze. He is unlocked by completing the Ice Kingdom campaign "Winter is Coming". His main attack is based off the Ice Monkey's freeze attack, while his upgrades consist of adding attacks resembling the Tack Shooter and Ballistic Missile, and upgrades based off of some of Ice Monkey's upgrades. He costs $700 to place. Statistic Upgrades *Crown Influence $300: Bloons are frozen for longer and move slower **Wizard Eyes $400: Ice King can see hidden Camo Bloons (Hidden: Also increases range) **Chilled to the Bone $350: Ice King's magic penetrates more bloon layers ***Winter Weather $2500: The air around Ice King slows bloons on contact (Req. both above upgrades) *Ice Bolts $400: Ice King unleashes bolts in all 8 directions **Lightning Strike $1100: Unleash a devestating lightning bolt from above ***Freeze Lightning $900: Bloons hit by Lightning Strike are left frozen ****Big Freeze $2500: Even MOABs hit by Ice King's Lightning are frozen (Req. Tower Level 7. Locked by Monsters of Snow.) **Colder Ice $150: Ice Bolts last longer before melting away **Faster Freezing $300: Ice King fire Ice Bolts even faster ***Arrows of Frozen Rain $1200: Ice King uses Fridjitsu to fire frozen arrows (Req. "Arrow of Ice" equipped) *Hail Storm $600: Ice King unleashes even more Ice Bolts (Req. Colder Ice and Faster Freezing, Tower Level 3) **Monsters of Snow $3500: Ability: Create an army of snow monsters (Req. Winter Weather and Hail Storm, Tower Level 5. Locked by Big Freeze) Star Boost Ice King will receive the following permanent boosts as he levels up: *2 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *4 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *6 stars - Base range increased by 2 *8 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *9 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *10 stars - Ice King can freeze and pop white/zebra bloons Strategies Ice king can help dealing with groups of baloons as Winter Weather will slow all bloons at it's radius. Putting him at a good spot together with high-pierce towers that can also pop frozen bloons (like supermonkey or C4 Charlie), the Ice king can be very efficient on dealing with bloons and moabs (when the player owns big freeze). Quotes When placed: *"All right, show me the princesses!" *"Did it just get cold in here, or is it just me?" *"I'll freeze those bloons right in their tracks!" *"Oh, who's this handsome guy? Looks like he'd be hit with the ladies." (when placed in Ice King's Throne Room) When tapped on: *"Quit it!" *"Stop that!" *"Hey, hey!" *"Yes, Gunter?" *"Yeah?" *"Not you again!" *"All right pal, you are really starting to tick me off!" (when annoyed) When upgraded: *"Hey princess, you like?" *"Pretty cool, right?" *"Just chillin'!" When MOAB-class bloons appear: *"Hit the big bloon right where it hurts, right in the boingloings!" When a MOAB-class bloon gets popped: *"Hollow, deflated, passed aside, I know how that feels." When a bloon leaks: *"Stop them! Oh boy, do I get to do everything around here?" Gallery TowerIceKingPortrait_large.png|Ice King IceKing.png|Unlocking the Ice King 7585A43F-F198-4570-A7D1-6C13677F3BB1.png|Ice King on Winter Is Coming area IMG_2484.PNG|Ice King Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2485.PNG|Ice King Level 8 Part 2 IMG_2486.PNG|Ice King Level 8 Part 3 IMG_2762.PNG|Ice King Level 9 Part 1 IMG_2763.PNG|Ice King Level 9 Part 2 Category:Heroes Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD